The Dating Game
by I'mYourWildGirl
Summary: Seven Psychopaths: Billy/Marty, a series of loosely connected one shots varying in rating from chapter to chapter. It's all part of the dating game. Some smutty chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Cuddling

_A/N: So basically I wrote this because 'Seven Psychopaths' is my new favorite movie and Marty/Billy needs more attention immediately. There's not much of a plot to this, just two men in love, MAJOR fluffiness and absolutely no angst allowed, because the movie itself took care of that nicely. These events are meant to be set before the movie and before Marty met Kaya, or in an AU if that's the way you want to take it. Also, I borrowed some ideas from c-has-a-blog over on Tumblr, because her musings on the movie made me feel like someone understood my pain. So she deserves credit too, and you should totally check out the blog if you love the movie and ship this pairing. This overly long A/N done with, enjoy my __fanfic and review please!_

Ch. 1 Cuddling

Billy liked to cuddle.

Marty found that out the first time they slept in a bed together. Not the first time they'd had sex; that had come earlier. This was the first time they made a go at spending the night with each other, sleeping side by side like any other couple would.

Marty'd been worrying that they'd end up kicking each other out on the floor or something like that and sleep just wouldn't happen. So he was surprised when it all turned out to be so _easy, _easier than it had ever been sleeping next to his girlfriends. Then again, everything with Billy had been easy like that, like they'd both been waiting for each other without knowing it.

Marty fell asleep quickly, listening to Billy breathe. In and out, a regular hushing sound like the ocean on a quiet night. Peaceful.

He woke in the middle of the night covered with something heavy and warm. After a moment of fuzzy confusion he realized it was Billy wrapped around him from behind, their bodies pressed together from the neck down and his face tucked into the curve of Marty's shoulder. Marty blinked, tried to shift himself and get some sense of the situation. Billy made some low sleepy noise and his arms tightened around him, pulling him closer.

Marty stopped moving and lay there, still half asleep himself, and chuckled softly. _I'm gonna give you so much shit about this in the morning._

Billy, the guy who watched gangster movies like they were Gospel and got into fights for no better reason than he wanted to kick someone's ass, was glommed onto him like a kid with a teddy bear. _Spooning _him. Marty wouldn't have pegged him in a million fucking years as the spooning type.

Marty stayed still for a minute, wrapped up in the guy he loved beyond most practical reason, and just felt it.

It was so _intimate. _Marty could feel Billy breathing, feathery-soft exhales making a spot of heat against the base of his neck, his chest rising and falling where it was pressed to Marty's back. Billy's arms were wrapped around him, his hands resting on Marty's stomach. Marty touched them, gently traced the shape of the long thin fingers.

It wasn't all that bad.

Billy was warm and solid and familiar, still in sleep like he never was when he was awake. Holding him like he never wanted to let go. It was... sweet, the way he'd curled up around Marty. Marty'd never thought he'd have occasion to apply the word _sweet _to Billy in his entire life. A surge of affection compelled Marty to crane his neck so he could press his lips to the top of Billy's head.

Billy half-woke at that and stirred behind him. "Go to _sleep,_" he whined, voice raspy and low.

Marty smiled. Then he rolled over and put his arms around Billy, pulled him in tight to his chest. Held him right back.

Billy smirked without opening his eyes. "Such a girl," he mumbled. But he stroked his hands down Marty's back with a gentleness he usually reserved for the dogs he kept around.

"Uh-huh. _Sure,_" Marty whispered into his ear. Then he settled his head on Billy's shoulder, loose and content and warm.

_I could get used to this, _he thought. _Very easily._

In less than a minute he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Calm

_A/N Another chapter, because I've been so eager to write this. Be warned of smut. Smutty smut __slashy__ smut, here for your viewing pleasure._

Ch. 2 Calm

Billy's head was a _messy _place. He usually had about fifty different thoughts all running at the same time, at different speeds, and all of it changing in a few seconds because he never could pay attention to anything. Sometimes even he couldn't figure out the tangled-up, seething snarl of it.

The only time the rush-hour traffic of his thoughts ever slowed down was when he was with Marty, like this.

Billy leaned down, pressed their mouths together, ground his hips in even tighter because he was never close enough, not to him. Marty groaned into his open mouth and _gripped _Billy's hair, almost painful but also really _not._

Billy let out this little gasp-Marty could drag the most _embarrassing _sounds out of him-and fumbled at Marty's shirt, his fingers clumsy on those tiny buttons. His own shirt had been off for some time now and his jeans were unzipped.

Billy'd never focused on anything in his life the way he focused on this. The way he focused on him. Sometimes it felt like the edges blurred and Billy was just one deep breath away from disappearing completely, melting away to a place so deep inside Marty that he'd never get out. Billy was aware that that thought shouldn't thrill him like it did.

The shirt finally came off and Billy ran his hands over Marty's chest, found those sensitive spots on his sides and stomach that made him arch up into him. And abused them shamelessly. Hey, he knew how to make humiliating little noises come out of Marty too.

Marty rolled them over then, so he was on top. They were about the same size but Marty was a little wider through the shoulders, and Billy loved that, loved the way he felt pressing down into him, covering him. Righted, pinned, placed.

"You're thinking again," Marty said, looking down at him. "You shouldn't be thinking. I must be doing something wrong."

Marty's hand suddenly went _down, _into the place where his pants gaped open, and he, and he _rubbed _and there went Billy making those fucking noises again. Marty grinned down at him, all dark-eyed and heated and _hungry._

"Still thinking clearly?" he asked pleasantly.

_Bastard, _Billy thought, but out loud he said, "Oh… _God,_" and his hips thrust up involuntarily, grinding into Marty's hand.

"That's better," Marty murmured, and then he kissed Billy again, licking into his mouth, and his hand tightened around Billy's cock and picked up the pace, and all Billy could do was squirm and grab at him, gripping his shoulders, his back. God, he was such a fucking hopeless idiot when Marty got ahold of him.

And Marty goddamned _knew _it, too. He pulled back and smirked, like _I got you, you're all mine. _And that look kicked Billy right in the gut, like it always did, mostly because it was so true.

_Have I even really looked at anyone else since we got together?_

Billy's hands went to Marty's jeans-he couldn't believe the damn things were still on-but Marty's free hand pushed them back to the bed, pinned them there above Billy's head.

"Uh-uh," Marty said thickly. "Not just yet. I wanna… watch you…"

Billy shuddered. God, he was so fucking close already, Marty was really good with his hands-_all that fucking writing, huh?_-and he was going for it too, working him over fast and hard, the rough skin of his palm rasping against Billy's cock and oh holy shit, he was _not _going to last much longer.

He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut.

"God," Marty breathed. "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

And that was _it, _Billy was coming _hard, _his hands clenching into fists where Marty still held them, his mouth flying open and groaning out _Marty, nnngh, Marty_ as he came all over Marty's hand.

Some time later-felt like hours, was probably only a few seconds-Billy's eyes opened in time to see Marty lazily licking his hand clean, and that dragged one final, shivering twitch out of his cock.

_"__Fuck," _Billy rasped.

Marty finally let go of Billy's wrists, settled back on his heels and smiled like he was very pleased with himself.

A smile that only got wider when Billy knocked him back on the bed, pinning him under his body. "Round two?"

"Fuck yeah, round two," Billy said. "You still ain't got off yet, have you?"

He ran his hand down, just to make sure. Nope. There was Marty still hard and throbbing and probably hurting a little too, against his zipper.

Now Billy was the one smirking, wide and predatory and pleased when Marty's breath hitched in really obviously.

"_My _turn," Billy said.

_Buckle the fuck up, Marty._


End file.
